Talk:Power Card/@comment-24.89.7.40-20121216235956
This article needs some corrections. For the original power card sets, the Gold power card was included in the box with every new "Gold Series" robot during the second production run. The third production run, formally called "Diamond Series," revamped the product line to include smaller sized robots (a little known fact), and the new Diamond Series power card set which exhibited the following changes: -Increased consumer access to rare level 5, repair, and double-treasure cards. These now typically came 3 per pack along with one foil-version rare, or 10-15 per starter deck. Foiled versions of double-treasure, repair, and level 5 cards did NOT produce different results when swiped, compared to their non-foil counterparts. -Reformatted the cards to have barcodes on both sides with the illustrations rotated horizontally under the barcode on one side -Changed the level 5 artworks to reflect the robots in their new Rumble Armors, and hinted at the existence of an ultra rare Diamond Power level -The Gold card was now available at random as a short print rare in the Diamond series, and could be found, like other normal rares, in starters or boosters (though much less frequently). Like other normal rares (repair cards, double-treasures, and level 5 cards), it was possible to find the Gold card in its alternate FOIL version, although its effect was no different from the non-foil version of the card. -The ultra rare cards in the diamond series only came as foil cards, and included the Master Repair Card, the ROYGB Treasure, and the Diamond Power Card. Foil cards could ONLY be found in booster packs, and thus the ultra rare cards could ONLY be found in booster packs, NOT in starter decks (to reiterate, the Diamond card could NOT be found in a starter deck). The ultra rare cards also featured a holographic finish (they reflected more colorfully, as opposed to the flat silvery foil of a normal foiled rare). In the invasion production run, Superpowers were not upgrades of armor cards only. They were similar to the Gold and Diamond cards in that they provided a higher power level for multiple attributes in a single swipe. The attribute named on the card was the one that received the largest boost. Superpower level 1 cards were relatively weak, usually leaving multiple attributes at level 0; these were the standard rare cards along with regular fix-its (laser attack, tilt, and terminate switch repairs). Unlike before, regular rares now only came in flat foil; no non-foil versions were printed. Level 5 cards became simple uncommons, and treasure cards were removed from the Invasion cardpool (they were no longer the winning object). Superpower 2 cards were considerably stronger, boosting one attribute to its max of 5 (except for armor which went up to level 7) with the other stats usually boosted to level 3, and were the super rare cards in the invasion set; these served as good substitutes for the Gold card (all attributes = Level 4) or the Diamond card (all attriubtes = Level 5). The Laser Superpower 2 cards for both Kings were ultra rare cards, along with the Master Repair Card and Platinum Power Card (contrary to popular belief, Platinum was NOT more rare than Laser Superpower 2 or the Master Repair card). The ultra rare cards again featured a holographic foil to stand apart from the flat foil rare and super rare cards. Unlike the Diamond series, the Invasion starter decks contained 3 foil cards, and so ANY card, including the ultra rares, could be obtained from a starter deck OR booster pack. Another little known fact to mention, is that the background for the Platinum Power Card is the same background as seen behind King El Smasho on his Speed Superpower 1.